


I Alone

by n_anon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sociopathy, imgoingtohell, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_anon/pseuds/n_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi really, really does not want Sasuke to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuukoUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukoUchiha/gifts).



> Please heed warnings. Beta'd by Hanyou_elf. Additional thanks to Kimya and Citrine. Err...enjoy?

**I Alone :**

 

Itachi Uchiha chewed on his pen, scanning the list of names on the sheet of paper. Once he reached the letter Y he clicked open his pen and neatly crossed out the last name, smiling in satisfaction. There was only one more name under Y and that was Yukihito Kaname. He wasn't worried though, the girl practically worshipped him. Getting her would be easier than the rest had been.

A ping on his computer made him look up, and he rolled his eyes as he saw Kisame pop up on a video chat window.

"What is it?" he asked, bored. Kisame grinned at him, giving him a full view of a rather pointy pair of canines ; Which hurt like a bitch, Itachi knew from experience.

" I did it."

Itachi stilled. "Did what?" he asked, careful to make sure he still sounded bored. He found it difficult to believe what his 'friend', Itachi didn't know how else to describe their relationship, was implying. He was sure he would be the first one to complete the list, but now  _Kisame, Kisame the stupid brute,_  was telling him that he close to beating him to it?

Impossible.

Unacceptable.

No,  _Intolerable._

"Aw, don't play that game with me 'tachi," the big man grinned. "You know I'll never fall for it."

"Fine" he accepted, "You did it, so what?"

"Don't believe me, do ya?"

Itachi didn't answer, and the rugged African American grinned even wider.

"Want proof?"

"Obviously."

" I'll send it to you once I'm home. It's not on my cell phone." From the smug tone of his voice, either Kisame had doctored the footage he was going to send, or whatever he had recorded was authentic. Neither option pleased Itachi.

"Suiegetsu?" he asked, only confirming his suspicion.

Kisame licked his lips, "Oh yeah."

"Hn," Itachi said. Of course. Kisame would only bother to tell him if it was somebody important. Both of them had left the toughest ones for last and had promised to tell each other when they crossed a particular challenging milestone. He often was amazed at how quickly something that had started as only an amusing distraction a year ago ( to save them from the drudgery of so called high society life) had escalated into something with so much at stake.

Itachi had known, since he was very young, that he wasn't like the other children. It took a lot more than silly toy trains and fire crackers to excite him. He wanted  _more_.

 _Needed_  more.

At first he hadn't understood what exactly 'more' was. His childish innocence had assumed it would be easy to name, easy to grasp, and in his quest to quell the craving, Itachi had gone after everything he thought would satisfy that need. He had aced his all of his exams, protected his brother, taken over his father's company and even made it the greatest corporation Japan had ever seen, all before he was 25.

But all of it, all his achievements, felt worthless. Hollow like a bottomless pit. He felt like a stranger in his family as he watched them giggle over stupid family jokes, or get upset when someone they knew passed away. Itachi felt nothing, only pretended. The only time he felt a glimmer of anything inside him was when Sasuke turned his adoring eyes to him, giving him that little grin that he used to when they were younger. He remembered the peculiar churning in his stomach when Sasuke used to cling to him, not his mother, when he was scared. Or the way he always asked Itachi his opinion before he decided anything important.

It was a feeling that Itachi cherished, because it made him  _feel_ , allowed him to stop pretending. But Sasuke too had grown up and one look at his brother, be it his temper or his smirk, and Itachi knew he was soon going to lose him. Soon Sasuke would see him for what he really was. His brother would see the hollow inside him that was eating him up, driving him, stretching him, until his muscles hurt and he couldn't breath, to grasp those elusive feelings that other people seemed to take for granted. Pain, excitement, happiness, love _, fear_. Everyone else had it, Sasuke had it, but Itachi didn't.

It was enough to make him scream.

So Itachi had tried different things, much to his families horror. He had gone deep sea diving in the Baltics', tried dirt racing in South America, climbed the highest peaks in the world and slept with anyone and everything that came his way and. He longed to feel  _alive_ , to be able to hear his heart thudding in his ears, to feel the blood in his veins throb in excitement.

Anything that would remind him that he existed.

And it was at a moment when he was feeling these exact things, as he was slipping off a cliff to his certain death in the Himalayas, that he met Kisame. The African American had reached out a hand to pull him to safety, and it took only a second as they looked into each other's eyes for Itachi to know he had found someone like himself. It was an exhilarating experience, to finally find someone who  _understood_.

They had been inseparable since, traveling together, drinking together, hating together and this pet project of theirs was born out of the collective revulsion they had for the world they lived in; The rules it imposed. It was their way of rebellion, their way of dispelling the haze of boredom that sometimes made it difficult to think.

However it was no longer boredom that drove Itachi or Kisame. It was now the thrill of the chase, the adrenalin rush as they conquered what others called 'impossible', the pure rush of pleasure as they crossed, no,  _penetrated_ the line that society had carved out for them. It was a feeling that Itachi had gotten addicted too, and competition just made it just that much spicier. By no means was he going to lose this game to Kisame.

"You're running out of time Itachi," Kisame interrupted his thoughts, sniggering at the older Uchiha's long silence.

" 'you too chicken to do it or what? If you want, I could do it for ya. You know how fond I am of little Sasuke chan,' Kisame said, trying to provoke his best friend and sometimes lover.

"We both know that statement was unnecessary, Kisame." Itachi said, his voice cold enough to burn. Kisame's grin faded.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," The big man conceded, pretending his hair didn't stand up when that menacing glitter entered Itachi's eyes. "You know I won't hurt Sasuke. Only you have that right, right?"

Itachi smirked, relaxing back into his chair, "..."

" Freak," Kisame said, giving him a smirk and a salute before signing off.

It was only a moment later that Itachi's intercom buzzed. It was his secretary.

''Ah, Kachou Sama, gomensai, but your bro- " she was cut off by a very loud, 'I don't need a fucking appointment' and then the door slammed open to reveal a livid Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow at his little brother, who had promptly crossed the room and was now glaring at him from the other side of his desk.

"Did you sleep with him?" he bit out, jaw tight in his anger.

" I'm sorry?"

"Don't play dumb with me Itachi!" Sasuke snarled, taking a furious step forward until his he was clutching the sides of the mahogany table and leaning forward. Itachi thought it was a rather amusing effort to try and intimidate him.

He leaned back into his squishy chair, enjoying the red tinged cheeks of his passionate little brother. He wondered what it felt like, to be so hot blooded. It was a quality he found fascinating, only because he knew he would never have it.

"I don't know who you're referring to, otouto." Itachi said, even though he knew Sasuke could, and only would, refer to one particular man, or more accurately a rather delectable blond man.

Itachi saw his brother's eyes go wide at his response, and for a moment he thought that Sasuke would lunge for him, but then he must have realised who he was speaking to, because he removed his hands from the table.

"I'm  _referring,"_  he spat. "To Naruto."

"I see."

"Did you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I'm asking  _you!"_

"I may have," Itachi said, twirling a pen in his fingers.

"Yes or no Itachi," his voice was dangerously low.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, wondering why his brother was so controlled all of a sudden. It either meant he was going to do something violent, or break down and cry. Neither of which he wanted to witness. Yes, a long time ago, maybe what? A month ago, he had fucked the blond. So what? It hadn't meant anything.

"Yes."

"When?"

"A month ago?" he shrugged, not really remembering. All he recalled was that both the blond and he had been drunk, and he had had a very good time. The morning after Naruto had been so mortified that he hadn't even waited till Itachi had gotten up. As someone who was not very particularly fond of waking up alone, Itachi had been quite miffed.

"When I was in China," Sasuke realised, aloud.

It was a statement, not a question, so Itachi didn't bother replying. He would much rather pay attention to how that red silk tie complimented his brother's complexion. He reminded him of a cute little present tied up in red ribbon. He grinned at the image.

"You find this funny?" Sasuke's voice was sharp, and Itachi was surprised to find a little waver in it. He hoped he didn't have to deal with a teary eyed Sasuke. He would much rather deal with a violent one. At least he could control him then.

"No," he said, now watching his brother warily.

"I see." Sasuke was glaring at him but it was a cold one, not the heated ones that Itachi loved so much.

"Why did you do it?"

"…"

"I asked you a  _question_."

Itachi pondered over telling him the truth. No, he could never do that. That was just his and Kisame's little secret.

"I was drunk and so was he." He said, feeling a little regret when Sasuke's face became ashen. Okay, so maybe Naruto had been much more drunk but if he could go back, he wouldn't change anything.

"That's it?" Sasuke looked aghast at his answer.

There was a resounding silence and Itachi didn't find it necessary to answer the stupid question. He was not very comfortable with the look his otouto was giving him, but at the same time, he marveled at his brothers capability to awaken these alien feelings inside him. What exactly was this feeling in his stomach? His muscles felt tense, even a little queasy… was this what they called…guilt? But it vanished as soon as he was aware of it and he almost laughed. He would have to tell Kisame about this.

Itachi shifted in his seat, thinking that asking Sasuke to leave would be unwise. The leather made a screech as he did so and he winced at the sound. He would have to get his chair changed.

"Who recommended buying this brand of chair again?" He asked his brother, who was his vice president in charge.

Those eyes, so like his mother's, widened, "What?"

"This chair," Itachi snapped. "I know someone recommended me to buy it. someone from accounts, I think."

'How the fuck would I know?' Sasuke said, looking angry all over again.

"Well find out." Itachi said, leveling his gaze on him. He had had enough of this conversation, "and then fire him or her."

"What?"

"Do it," Itachi said, catching site of the papers on his desk and realising he still had lots of work to do.

"We haven't fini-"

Itachi raised him palm hand to stop him, feeling a particular jolt of satisfaction that he knew wasn't healthy when Sasuke obeyed.

"I have work to do otouto, maybe later?" He stared at the paper on his desk, scanning the names on it.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke said, his words fueled by his returning anger.

"What?" Itachi said absent mindedly, not looking up from the printed sheet in front him. He frowned. Hn,  _so Kisame had fucked Suigetsu_ ,  _which meant he had made much more progress than him. Just how was he going to fix that?_

"I said, don't call me Otouto. I've had  _enough-"_

_\- This Yukimoto person was going to be walk over, never mind she was his rival's daughter –_

" - of your god dammed behaviour! You act like you did nothing! Do you even  _think_  about me for one second before-"

_\- He had to go for someone that would trump even Suigestu. Maybe that new blonde actress, Ino something? No, that wouldn't work.._

" – doing what you did? and what about Naruto? You've known him your entire  _life!_ -"

 _\- Hm, there was one name under S that he hadn't crossed out. How could he have missed that?_ Itachi paused, a familiar feeling of anticipation spreading through his veins as he read the name. He and Kisame had added it to the list for pure amusement, but then he knew that there was a more sinister reason behind it. The same reason they had Suigestus's name on Kisame's list. _The ultimate boundary to break,_  he realised _. It was perfect. He would beat Kisame at his own game. -_

" –  _how could you_? Mess with me how much ever you want Itachi, but leave Naruto alone, you hear?"

_-Sure, he had been planning to do it at least a month later, but desperate times called for desperate measures -_

" – I've decided to resign. I'm taking Naruto with me. Consider this my weeks' notice."

"What did you just say?" Itachi said sharply, looking up.

Sasuke's face was grim, "I'm resigning. And so is Naruto."

Itachi was silent. The words Sasuke had just uttered had awoken something cold and slimy within him. resign?  _Resign?_  With Naruto? Was Sasuke crazy?

"You will be doing no such thing." Itachi said, hoping his brother would understand that it wasn't a topic open for discussion.

Sasuke's lips thinned, "I already have. I've given my papers to Father."

"  _I_  own this company otouto" Itachi said, the slimy creature in his gut hissing.

Sasuke was expressionless, but Itachi could see ill masked fear within those eyes, and it made his heart beat faster.

"And if you don't accept my resignation, I'll be leaving anyway."

Itachi was about to retort when his computer screen pinged again and suddenly Kisame's video was on his screen .

His throat went dry. There was Kisame, naked only waist down, leaning back in his favorite couch with his step brother Suigetsu's face between his legs. Itachi was transfixed.

The lean white haired man was clearly crying, but what Itachi couldn't get enough of was Kisame's expression. It was of bliss and total control, as he roughly mouth fucked his step sibling. The video suddenly zoomed in, and Itachi swallowed as he saw Kisame's huge, almost purple, cock being shoved in and out of that mouth. At that moment, Kisame looked over to the camera and grinned, his eyes glazed. Itachi knew that grin was meant for him. It seemed to say,  _it's better than you ever imagined.._  He could feel himself hardening at the image.

He looked up at his brother, who was watching him warily. Itachi felt his stomach tighten. He wasn't going to let Sasuke resign, especially not with that blond friend of his. Why would Itachi willingly let go of the only person who made him feel the closest thing to a real emotion? The idea was ludicrous. In fact, his idiotic brother should be grateful that Itachi had even let him keep that blond in the first place.

If it had been up to him, he would have loved to keep Sasuke dependant on him for as long as possible. But he had done the  _right_ thing, thinking that this was what big brothers were supposed to do. He had encouraged Sasuke to be independent, supporting him even against their father. He had watched, burning, as Sasuke broke away from him and no matter how much he pretended not to care, Itachi knew he could have stopped it. But he hadn't, and he now was living to regret it. To let Sasuke to believe that he was his equal, to let him believe that he was free from him. He wasn't.  _No one was_.

"Otouto" Itachi said, purposely using the patronizing, patient tone that their father always used, " You are obviously letting your temper get the better of you."

Sasuke was glaring at him, "I am not. I've taken this decision after a lot of thought, and its time I left."

Itachi felt like getting up and physically wiping that defiant look on his brothers face, but he controlled himself, a plan starting to form in his mind. He would have to play this very carefully. After all, he wasn't going to lose. Not to Kisame, or his foolish otouto. He took a deep calming breath.

"Fine. Resign if you want."

"What?"

"I said, resign if you want to."

Itachi went back to staring at the computer screen, where the show was still playing itself out. Though by now, the white haired man was clearly passed out and Kisame was still fucking his mouth. Itachi didn't think he had noticed. It was an addictive site. He was going to have to save this. Maybe he and Kisame would compare video's later. The idea made his blood hot. He could just imagine how those plump lips of Sasuke's would feel stretched over his cock. He suppressed a shiver.

"Anything else?" He asked Sasuke, who looked a little confused.

"Erm, no…I'll-"

"Be leaving?'"Itachi interrupted, giving him a cold smile. Sasuke looked a bit disappointed, like he had been expecting a fight. Itachi smirked at his brother, reading him all too well. He wanted to leave, yet at heart was the same small boy who craved for those small spots of sun shine when his older brother decided to bestow some sort of affection upon him. In this case, at least pretending to be bothered by his resignation. Itachi did no such thing. He pretended to be engrossed with the images on the computer screen, it wasn't very difficult, ignoring the other's presence.

"Bastard" Sasuke snarled, before turning and slamming the door shut with unnecessary force.

Itachi chuckled as his brother left. It was now time to put his plan into action. Sasuke had to understand that people did not just leave Itachi Uchiha.

He picked up his phone,

"Hello? Father? I'm just calling to tell you that you and Mother need to be present for that charity even in Kyoto tonight…No I'm afraid I can't make it, I have other plans.."

Itachi let himself into their parent's house, not bothering to switch on the kitchen light. He was more familiar with this three floor mansion than his two bedroom penthouse. He took a deep breath, feeling more than a little nostalgic as the familiar smells of his childhood assaulted his senses.

It was the scent of both blueberry and detergent, a unique mix that was the result of him and Sasuke forcing the cook to make their favorite cake almost every day as children. The little particles of flavour were now permeated into the walls, and no amount of detergent could ever get rid of it .His mother had tried of course, but in the end even she had given up. Hanging around in the kitchen had been one of his favorite pass times, and thus obviously one of Sasuke's..

His brother had been so cute as a child, following him everywhere with those wide adoring eyes.. He was cute even now of course, though Itachi preferred him without that sharp tongue and bad attitude that were now the hallmarks of his personality. No, Itachi would much rather see Sasuke with those half fearful, half awed looks that he used to give him when he was younger.

He smiled fondly at the memory, feeling his heart flutter in anticipation. Oh yes, if things went right, his otouto would soon learn just what he had to do if he really wanted to please his older brother.

He made his way through the living room and padded his way upstairs, careful to be quiet. He stopped outside his brother's door, seeing the flickering light of the TV from underneath. The canned laughter from a soap filtered through and Itachi licked his lips. Looked like someone was awake. This was going to be more interesting than he had anticipated.

He pushed open the door, and felt a warmth engulf him as he caught site of his brother. Sasuke was on the bed, shirtless, his back resting on the head board. Old glasses on his were on his nose as read some papers he was holding, oblivious to Itachi's presence. He was frowning, like he didn't like what was he was reading and Itachi was a little annoyed that he hadn't been noticed yet.

It was only once he had taken a few steps towards the bed that his brother looked up. the look that flashed in Sasuke's eyes was both of surprise and fear, but it vanished in an instant, replaced with the fiery anger that Itachi was addicted to. He longed to touch him, hold him, be inside him, maybe then he would be able to feel what it was like…

"What d'you want?" The words were short and clipped. Itachi noticed the tightened grip on the papers and smirked. His brother wouldn't ever be able to hide anything from him.

"To talk," he said softly, sitting down on the bed, making it dip. He was only inches from Sasuke's pajamad legs and he wondered whether he was imagining the heat radiating from the other body. .

"About what?" Sasuke was being rude. Teaching him some manners was going to be fun, Itachi thought. Younger brothers should always know their place, after all.

"About today," Itachi said, leaning closer.

Sasuke stiffened and Itachi could tell that he wanted to move away, but he counted on Uchiha pride making his brother stay put. He wasn't disappointed. Sasuke put the papers down to his left, but he didn't run away.

"I'm not changing my mind." His voice was determined and Itachi sighed. It was time.

He stared into his brothers eyes, seeing the fear beneath the defiance and realising he preferred the fear. He raised his hand, almost in a trance, to touch the pale skin so much like his own. His fingers grazed a soft cheek and Itachi felt his pulse quicken. He hadn't realised how much he wanted this until now.

He let his hand wander downward, noticing that Sasuke was too still, like an animal about to flee but Itachi was prepared. There was no where his brother could run.

'Itachi what are you-"

Itachi didn't let him finish the sentence. He kissed him.

He hadn't meant to, tonight was supposed to be about control and ownership but he couldn't help himself. Sasuke had just looked so adorable with that expression on his face. So he was doing things differently, who cared? It was him who made the rules anyway. The lips beneath his were stiff and there were hands on his chest, trying to stop him from getting closer but Itachi was stronger. He had the advantage of height, weight and position. He leaned in, using his weight to push Sasuke onto the bed. His brother started struggling, a dangerous right hook coming for his face but Itachi dodged it. He wasn't going to back down now.

He replied with his own and Sasuke let out a cry of pain as it connected with his cheek. Itachi took full advantage of his momentary shock and gripped both of Sasuke hands in his, pinning them over his head. He straddled his brother, his heart quickening at the knowledge of what he was doing. The familiar feeling of excitement gripped him, and he tightened his hold he had, making sure that it would leave bruises.

"What the fuck! Get off me!" Sasuke shouted, trying to buck him off , but then he froze, like he had turned to stone. Sasuke had unwittingly pressed himself into his arousal.

Itachi looked into the wide horrified eyes of his brother and leaned down, his mouth a centimeter from Sasuke's ear,

"D'you feel that otouto?"

"You crazy – argh! Let me go!" The struggling started again and Itachi grinned.

"It would be better if you stopped Otouto, otherwise I might just get angry."

"Fuck off!" Sasuke spat. "If you think that you're going to get away with-"

Itachi laughed, "Not only am I going to get away with this  _Otouto,"_  he purred the last word, "But  _you_  are going to go  _along_  with this."

"You're crazy" Sasuke said, a edge of panic in his voice..

"Maybe," Itachi admitted, thinking of how different he was from the rest. "But right now Sasuke, labels don't matter." He looked down at his brother whose cheeks were flushed and eyes furious. It was almost endearing, the way they shone with betrayal and it made Itachi want to stroke his face. But he knew loosening his grip on Sasuke's wrists even a little was dangerous.

"Listen carefully otouto," Itachi said, "because I won't be repeating this again. At this very moment there are five men waiting outside Naruto's flat-" Sasuke's eyes widened, " If you don't do what I tell you, I  _will_  order them to enter. And believe me otouto, they aren't very nice people.."

It was a whole moment before his brother could respond, "You wouldn't…" his voice was soft, the terror lacing it making Itachi harden. He smiled in response, knowing it was empty. Kisame had always told him so.

"Oh yes, I would."

Then Sasuke was fighting again, shouting, kicking and struggling and Itachi had to hit him again to regain some control. Sasuke didn't realise that the more he fought, the better it became for him. The stronger the opponent, the more satisfying the victory, Itachi knew from experience. He just had to ride out this wave of last resistance, wait for his words to sink in and then he would continue. He wanted to savour the next few hours, to drown in the pleasure that this was going to give him. To cross that ultimate boundary; to be  _free._

He shivered, hearing Sasuke give a little cry of despair, finally feeling a limp, exhausted body beneath him. Itachi looked down, still wary enough not to relinquish his grip on those slim wrists. Sasuke had always been such a delicate boy and no amount of height or working out on Sasuke's part would make Itachi forget.

"I'm glad you understand, otouto." Itachi said, "I don't want Naruto hurt either."

"Let him go, you fuck!" Sasuke growled. Itachi frowned. It was him who was going to give orders here.

"If you keep talking like that, I might just change my mind and stop being so nice. I'll take what I want and so will those men outside the blond's apartment. You choose."

He looked straight into his brothers eyes, still wide in their shock and anger. Itachi was amazed. He thought Sasuke stopped trusting him years ago and yet the clear betrayal on his face showed otherwise. He almost felt bad. Almost.

"I – I-," his brother was finding it difficult to speak, lips stammering. Then they contorted, forming a snarl, "I'm going to  _kill_ you when this is over Itachi."

Itachi laughed, wondering whether Sasuke thought he was stupid. Did he really think he would do this without planning in advance?

"I assume that means you're going to cooperate?"

"Fuck you."

Itachi wanted to say "It's going to be the other way around", but he didn't. He just smiled again. Sasuke would know what it meant, they were brothers after all.

"Good boy," he whispered when Sasuke broke eye contact, lowering his eyes. He moved his lips close to the ones beneath and Itachi could feel them trembling, "Now open up."

He saw Sasuke's adam apple bob up and down as he swallowed, and then those pink lips parted. Just a little, as Sasuke breathed through his mouth, but Itachi recognized the sign of defeat. He sighed in pleasure at the sight, and gave his brothers wrists one last warning squeeze. He then let go, directing the hands to either side of Sasuke's head, pinning them there. He let his lips graze the ones beneath, delaying the moment on purpose. It was worth it, just to feel that slight recoil, the tiny tremor of terror, and then he was devouring the mouth beneath his.

Itachi stifled a groan as his tongue gained entry. He was already harder than he had been in ages, and he loved it. It didn't matter if the other wasn't participating. He didn't need him to and didn't want him to. He was going to take it anyway. He coiled his left hand into Sasuke's hair, keeping him in place when he sensed Sasuke trying to pull away. He pushed his knee between Sasuke's legs, gripping the soft black tresses tightly when he felt resistance.

His brother got the hint, because his legs parted and Itachi smirked . Sasuke was proving to be a quick learner. Itachi plundered his mouth, not leaving even one corner of that delicious cavern untasted. He thought Sasuke's attempts to move his tongue away from him were funny, at most.

Itachi pulled away when he needed air, admiring the sight before him. His brother was a spitting image of himself, of perfection, except for the slighter frame and the short hair. Sasuke was panting now, a sheen of sweat on his chest that made him look even more edible. Itachi locked eyes with him, recognizing the swirl of fear and defiance in them and relishing the fact that fear was the dominant emotion now. He grinned, pinching a nipple and enjoying the resulting flinch.

"I'm going to get up now Sasuke" He said softly, "And when I do, I want you to turn around and get on your hands and knees.."

Sasuke's face paled, " Itachi, please, don't-"

Itachi put a finger on his lips, disappointed that his brother was already begging.

"This is not a negotiation," he said. "You do remember Naruto, don't you?"

His brother nodded slowly,

"Good," Itachi approved, getting off him and giving Sasuke just enough to room to maneuver himself.

"Quickly, otouto. I am not a very patient person."

Itachi watched as Sasuke rolled over and then pushed himself up on all fours. He was rather clumsy, he thought, but Sasuke had always been the least graceful of all of them, even Father. His bangs covered his eyes as he hung his head and Itachi would have preferred to see the expression on his face, but compromises had to be made after all. Itachi raised his hand to trace the curve of his outoto's pajama clad bottom, grinning when he noticed Sasuke clutch the silk sheets beneath. He peeled off the offending layer of clothing, his eyes transfixed on the site before him..

Itachi's erection throbbed at the thought of being inside Sasuke. It was a different kind of delight to fuck someone who looked so similar to himself, the wrongness of it all making it that much better. He undid his own pants , raising himself to his knees . His dick pressed into the cleave of Sasuke's ass, the action sending a sudden spike of pleasure up his spine. He was amazed at how his position and height were perfect for penetration. Almost like his otouto had been made for him to fuck. Hn, he smirked, he definitely liked the thought of that.

Itachi leaned forward, intent on not letting Sasuke forget just who was behind him. He nuzzled Sasuke's neck, breathing in the scent of his brother. The heady mix of heat, terror and musk was intoxicating and Itachi didn't think he would ever get enough it.

He hooked a finger in Sasuke's mouth, forcing it open.

"Suck," Itachi ordered, pushing two digits in.

His fingers were enveloped in warmth as a tongue swirled around them and Itachi groaned. He was going to have to put that mouth to better use later. His hips bucked at the thought, his shaft automatically moving forward, parting his brothers ass. He didn't think he could wait much longer. Removing his fingers from the wet mouth, Itachi leaned back a little so his hands could reach their target.. He contemplated warning his brother, but then he remembered that Sasuke had had the audacity to try and leave him.

His otouto needed to be taught a lesson and Itachi was going to be the one teaching it. He screwed the first finger in, relishing the cry of surprise that followed. His digit was sucked into an impossibly tight heat and Itachi frowned. Obviously his stubborn brother didn't allow the blond to fuck him very often.

"Foolish otouto," he murmured, caressing the side of Sasuke's hip,

"Fuck you!" came the instant reply. Itachi felt a spark of irritation,

"And I was actually going to be gentle," he said, not bothering to wait before adding the second finger. This time Sasuke flinched and Itachi "hn'd" in satisfaction. If his brother insisted on making this difficult, then he was not going to be one to disappoint him. But there was no way in hell was Sasuke going to be the martyr here. That would be letting him off too easy.

Itachi's hand left Sasuke's hip, traveling downwards until he had gripped a limp shaft in his hand. Sasuke tensed beneath him but Itachi gave him no time to react. He scissored his fingers and at the same time gave a long swift stroke to the soft member, earning a shout of protest from Sasuke.

"Don't," his brother pleaded.

"Why?" Itachi said, enjoying hearing his otouto beg. He started stroking the slowly hardening member in a steady rhythm, his thumb teasing the slit. He stroked Sasuke like he would stroke himself, appreciating the little breathless keening sounds that came from his captive. Smirking, he removed the fingers and spat on them, smearing spit liberally on his cock.

It was time.

Itachi positioned his erection near Sasuke's entrance, mesmerized at the site of the head parting the round cheeks. He licked his lips, pushing his hips forward. Meeting some resistance, he released Sasuke's now completely hard member, to grip his hips. He kept Sasuke in place as he forced the head in, groaning in pleasure.. He took a deep breath, trying to savour the moment, before shoving his entire length inside the tight heat.

Sasuke screamed. In pain, shock, or horror, Itachi didn't know. He only knew that it made his heart quicken and dick pulse. The ripples of pleasure that radiated from his cock made his moan out loud. Oh kami, he thought, Kisame was right, this was better than he had imagined. He bent forward, driving himself deeper inside and covering his brother with his body.

Itachi was addicted to the warmth of his brother. He wanted to trap every little molecule of heat between them, so nothing could escape, so he could own them, absorb them as his own. At this moment, as he buried himself inside Sasuke's engulfing heat, he wasn't cold, unfeeling Itachi. He was hot, alive, his skin searing at every point of contact. He could believe for a moment that this was his own heat, that fiery passion that had been absent his whole life belonged to  _him._

" _Itachi,_ " Sasuke whimpered, shuddering underneath him. Itachi thrust harder in reply to his brothers response. Harder and deeper, nearing that elusive emotion. He gripped his brothers neglected shaft which had softened with his left hand and started pumping, ignoring Sasuke's sob. Every thrust brought him closer, closer, to that ultimate high. He imagined himself running after it, his legs and lungs burning as he lunged forward. His hands were stretching, his muscles screaming, the pleasure singing in his ears. It was so close, so  _close_. It was just a whisper away, calling out to him, taunting him, seducing him.

And then, like a miracle, his hands closed around it. His heart soared as he cradled it, revering it like a devout does his God. He was only allowed a second but Itachi didn't care. It was by moments like this that he measured his life, and the sharper they were, the more acute the ecstasy. He came with a soundless scream, barely registering Sasuke's cry of release.

Sasuke felt like dying. He tried to move away from the weight pressing him into the mattress, but Itachi was too heavy. His brother was an ocean of pressure on top of him, and it felt too helpless to even move. So he lay there, breathless, trying desperately to quell the tears in his throat.

He could take violence and blood, but what he couldn't take was that Itachi had forced him to come. He just did not understand his own body's reaction.. At first it had been torture, but slowly, as his brother's thrusts became rhythmic, each wave of pain that had crashed into him had receded into pleasure. Sasuke had prayed that Itachi finished quickly, but he hadn't.

He felt like a little shell on the sea shore, being swept into the water each time his brother pulled out of him, and then crashing onto the beach every time he thrust in. He had been helpless, tossed around by the force of Itachi insanity. And yet, he swallowed painfully, how could he have gotten hard when he knew it was his brother who was stroking him,  _fucking_ him?

And what would happen to Naruto. How were they going to survive this? Sasuke and him weren't in a relationship , but they were damn well close to it. The only person Sasuke could ever imagine himself with was the blond, and when he had found out about Itachi, he had snapped. Naruto had apologised, over and over and Sasuke wanted to forgive him. He wanted to fix things, so he had decided they go away. The further away from Itachi, the better. How was that going to be possible after this? What would Naruto think of him now?

Sasuke tensed, feeling a hand creep up to his face, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Mmm," Itachi murmured. "No wonder Naruto loves you so much."

Rage burned his insides at the mention of Naruto's name. "Get out" he said, putting as much venom as he could in his voice., " You got what you came for, so  _go_." His voice broke at the last word, tears cutting his throat. He heard Itachi chuckle above him, lips close to his ear. Sasuke swallowed, suppressing a shiver.

"And who said that I've finished with you?"

Sasuke stilled, a wave of fear engulfing him when he felt a growing hardness near his ass. Not again. Oh god, please no, Sasuke prayed.

"Oh don't be like that otouto," Itachi cooed. The hand that had caressed his face was now tracing a line down the curve of his spine, " I know you enjoyed it."

"I didn't!" Sasuke shouted, shame fuelling his anger.

"Don't deny it" Itachi said, a trace of annoyance in his voice. "You should be grateful that I bothered in the first place. I am not usually such a nice person."

"You made me enjoy it on purpose, you bastard" Sasuke snarled, using his new found anger to try and push Itachi off him.

The fingers tracing circles on the small of his back paused, and Sasuke could  _feel_  Itachi smirk as he pushed him back onto the bed. Weakness took on a new dimension when faced with his older brother.

"Maybe," Itachi admitted. "But then again, I am not the one who just admitted to enjoying being raped by his brother. Though personally, it's not rape if you liked it, otouto."

Sasuke felt heat and rage burn his face, how – how  _dare_  he! It was Itachi who was crazy and sick, not him. Not  _him_.

"I think it's time you show your gratitude to me," Itachi said, his voice taking a menacing deepness . Sasuke shut his eyes, hoping that his brother would just leave now. Hadn't he done enough?

"Please just go," Sasuke said, not caring how pathetic he sounded. He just wanted Naruto to be all right.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Itachi said, kissing his neck, "But I meant what I said earlier."

Sasuke was silent as Itachi's weight lifted off him. There was a moment of stillness behind him before a feather like caress swept his hip.

"You look really good like that otouto," he murmured, "With my cum dripping out of your ass."

Sasuke felt humiliation grate inside him, hating that he didn't have the courage to look Itachi in the face.

"Get up and get on the floor" Itachi said, the almost soothing touch disappearing with the returning hardness in his voice.

Sasuke didn't want to move. He wanted to lie there as long as he could, to shut his eyes and hope this was all just a nightmare, but then he felt Itachi's fingers grip his arm.

"The better you obey, the faster this will all be over." Itachi said slowly, like he would to a three year old.

Sasuke barely stopped himself from attacking his brother at that tone. An image of Naruto stopped him at the last moment, and he heaved himself off the mattress. He stood next to the bed, facing Itachi who was now sitting upright, feet on the floor. His arms supported him as he leaned a backward, almost like he was on display.

Long muscled thighs were splayed open, displaying his impressive half hard erection, almost nonchalant and indifferent to his state of undress . His posture made Sasuke wish he had switched off the yellow reading light. Darkness would have made this all so much more bearable.

He wouldn't have to see his brother gazing at him with that look that made him ashamed of his own nakedness. He wouldn't have had to notice how Itachi was bigger than him, more beautiful than him, stronger than him, better than him...

"Finished staring?" Itachi was giving him a small smirk.

Sasuke glared, trying to seem angrier, more dignified but then he felt a small trickle of cum trickle down his ass. The realisation of what had happened was almost like a physical blow, it made him nauseas. His older brother had fucked him. He had come, and he had…and oh god, had he liked it?

He felt weak again, like when he was a child, powerless against the magnetic force of Itachi. It sucked everything in his vicinity towards him in a spiral, faster and faster as one drew closer, disorienting you, and before you knew it you were in his grasp, unable to break free.

Sasuke had thought he had managed to break away, but in reality had Itachi had just given him a longer leash? Didn't that explain why he had hardened even though he knew it was his brother who was fucking him? Had he secretly enjoyed the little bit of attention that Itachi was giving him?

The thought was more terrifying than any nightmare come to life.

_No!_

He wouldn't allow himself to give in. He  _wouldn't_. He swallowed the lump in his throat, the silence that loomed over the room making him tense.

"What d'you want me to do?" he asked, determined to show Itachi he wasn't going to be a helpless victim.

"Oh, why so enthusiastic suddenly?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. It was amazing how he managed to look down at him even when it was Sasuke who was standing up.

"Like you said, the faster this is over, the better."

Itachi laughed, a sound that was alien to Sasuke's ears. When was the last time he had heard his brother laugh? Why couldn't he remember?

"Hmm..Is poor little otouto trying to be brave?"

Sasuke wanted to stamp his foot and scream at how Itachi was talking to him, but he knew that was just what he wanted. So he settled for not answering.

"Very well then," Itachi said. "Get on your knees" he pointed to the space between his spread legs.

Sasuke swallowed, closing his eyes. Was he really strong enough to survive this? Maybe if he tried, he could escape, but then he would never be fast enough to make it to Naruto's.

"Sasuke," warned Itachi, a trace of impatience in his voice.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked, desperate to stall, to delay what was going to happen.

Itachi sighed, his face tilting to the ceiling for a moment. Then he looked straight into Sasuke eyes, the sharpness in the gaze made Sasuke want to take a step backward.

"You would never understand," he said, and then as swiftly as before, his features softened. "I hope you never do."

Sasuke blinked, the extremes in Itachi's emotions worrying him. When had his brother become like this? 

"Enough talk," Itachi snapped, like he knew what Sasuke had been trying to do. "I better you see you on your knees in less than a second."

Sasuke nodded slowly, knowing how dangerous his brother could get when he was angry.

He moved to take his place, gulping when Itachi's erection bobbed in front of him.

"Do I  _need_  to tell you what to do?" Itachi asked, looking down at him with an impatient frown on his face.

Amazed at how Itachi could feel him incompetent at a thing he didn't even want to in the first place, Sasuke jerked his head forward. He took the head in his mouth first, closing his eyes. Itachi sighed in pleasure above him and a hand tangled itself in his hair, forcing him to take more of his cock.

Sasuke placed a hand on Itachi's knee, trying to get more leverage but then Itachi growled, the grip on his hair becoming painful.

"Did I say you could touch me?"

Sasuke blinked away tears, the lack of oxygen making his head spin. The flesh in his mouth was hard and unrelenting, the taste of the precum bitter. He had given blow jobs before but never had he taken anything in his throat. But it looked like that was exactly what Itachi wanted. The hand in his hair was pushing his face forward, until suddenly  the head of Itachi's cock was in his throat. The little air that he had disappeared and Sasuke gagged, his muscles spasming around the intrusion.

Above him, Itachi moaned.

"Mmm. You look so good with my cock in your mouth, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't answer, trying to concentrate on breathing right. Itachi relaxed his grip a little and Sasuke pulled back, gasping, finally being allowed some air. His brother didn't let him go completely, the head was pressing against his lips, but at least he could breathe again.

"I don't know why I waited so long to do this," Itachi commented, his voice heavy with lust.

Sasuke was silent, he just wanted this to be over with.

"Come on," Itachi said, nudging him with his foot, "Don't be coy."

Sasuke's lips curled, but he wasn't given time to answer. He was guided forward again, and he opened his mouth, determined to finish this. He sucked around the hot flesh, using whatever technique he knew, trying to drown out the horrified screams of protest inside his mind. Funny how his conscience sounded so much like Naruto.

Itachi hummed in appreciation,

"Suck harder."

Sasuke did, trying to concentrate on anything but the feeling of Itachi's swollen length brushing against his tongue. He moaned around the cock, earning a shocked gasp from his brother.

"That's it," Itachi purred, using the grip on his hair to set the pace.

A few moments later, Sasuke heard a loud moan from his brother and the engorged flesh in his mouth exploded. Streams of hot cum shot down his throat and Sasuke gagged, struggling to pull away. Itachi let him, but he couldn't turn his head away in time, and the rest of the cum splashed in his face. He grimaced, there so much of it that dripped down the bridge of his nose, and even trickled down the curve of his chin.

Itachi smirked down at him "You were really good at that, a lot of practice, hmm?"

The shame at those words was almost painful and Sasuke found he could only stare at the floor, unable to look up. Itachi tugged on his hair, forcing him to rise. Sasuke avoided the intense stare that his brother was giving him and didn't utter a word of protest as he was pushed onto the mattress again.

Panicked when he realised that he was now on his back and Itachi was on him again, he clamped his eyes shut. Why was he so ashamed when it was his brother who should be the one who was feeling guilty?

A tongue traced his cheek, and Sasuke shuddered when he realised that Itachi was licking his own cum off his face. Itachi hummed again, his fingers stroking Sasuke's chest.

"Open your eyes, otouto," he said slowly, almost like he was trying to seduce him.

Sasuke grit his teeth but opened his eyes, looking away to the side. Fingers curled around his jaw, forcing him to look straight, straight into the manic eyes gazing down at him. Sasuke could almost imagine the swirls in Itachi's eyes, hypnotising him into submission as he looked into them.

"I don't want you to leave, Sasuke," Itachi breathed, his mouth an inch away from his own. Hot puffs of air fanned his lips and Sasuke sucked in a breath, feeling suffocated.

Itachi caressed his face, almost lovingly. It made Sasuke want to scream more than the violence.

"Say you won't," Itachi continued, his dark eyes swallowing any sort of resistance that sparked in Sasuke.

"I- I-" Sasuke tried, helpless under the weight of his brother's will.

"Say it." Itachi repeated, his voice low.

Sasuke held his breath, "Only if you promise not to hurt Naruto."

Itachi raised his eyebrows, the corner of his mouth lifting in a small smirk.

"All right. You can keep him."

"And he can never know about this." Sasuke said, surprised at himself.

Itachi nodded again, looking amused. "If you want."

Relief engulfed Sasuke at those words, he didn't know why, but he knew that Itachi would keep his word.

"Then I'll stay," he said, swallowing the disappointment. Dreams of Europe and he and Naruto together there were crumbling around him, but at least they would be with each other. If they were together, they would survive.

Itachi gave him a small kiss on the lips and then chuckled, whispering in his ear. "As expected from an Uchiha."

****

**Author's Note:**

> Re- reading this made me cringe. It also made me wonder how the fuck i wrote this. Oh, the mysteries of life.


End file.
